Two worlds, One fate
by peaceGrrl
Summary: They both live in different worlds...He was born in the woods, She was born in the stone villages..He was train to be a warrior, She was train to be a lady...but their fates will intertwine. RATING FOR: Language, sexual reference, gore. ConnorxOC. Cover Image is OC.


Ratonhnhaké:ton have seen a white man...see how they can become so advance for his people...and how they destroy his village and took his mother's flame of life..

_Flames...everywhere he see where the rurling ramage of fury red of fire as it consume the path of the fertile and leave it in ashen death...people were screaming and crying in agony and sorrow as their homes with their love ones be burn into the darken sky...his mother...drench with her blood ...was being crushed by a_ wooden pile...soon...the roof above her collaspe on her...

_Ratonhnhaké:ton_ blink at the memory..is been 9 years since the mind trembling event... he stood on a branch, remember of how the event change his life. He is helping his friend with his hunting and tracking skills. Kanen'tó:kon was perch on a tree, next to him. They both wait for a wondering prey to appear in a clearing below them. A fox, a rabbit or a doe...speaking of doe...something is moving in the bushes near by. Judging by the movement of russle...it was big. Ratonhnhaké:ton prepare his hatchet as well for Kanen'tó:kon prepare to strike. But what came out...shock both of them...Ratonhnhaké:ton feels his heart stop and his eyes widen.

A beautiful creature emerge ... a woman. She have golden brown hair long that was put in a low ponytail that cover her upper back. She has milky white skin, unmark and perfect. She have somewhat firm breast that show slight of her cleavage in her long flowing maroon dress. Then she look up the sky...Ratonhnhaké:ton have his breath hitch when he saw her face. She has pale, blue eyes with rosy cheeks and full,pink lips. Her eyes were the most captivating. He never saw eyes like hers..expect ...Charles Lee..but her eyes are different. Charles have a menecing glare that can froze veins and are dagger to pierce through the heart. Hers was ..different...they carry wonder, hope, passion...something the Ratonhnhaké:ton have lost a long time ago...something that his mother once carried..

Kanen'tó:kon look at this woman, stunned by her beauty. He look at his friend but saw he was staring...as if longing.. Kanen'tó:kon hold his snicker then turn to the woman was entering the clearing. 'Who is the woman?' he wondered.

"Claire!" a man's elderly voice bellow in the distance. The girl look at the direction of the voice, "Yes?" she yelled, in a sweet and passionate voice that carries a british accent. "Don't stray to far!" The man's voice yelled. She smile and called "Yes, father." Then she turn and walk to the other side of the clearing. She then pull out something from the shoulder bag she was carrying. It was a small book and she open it the pages show drawings. She then pull out a lead pencil and began to trace a beautiful flower near a bush. Then something caought the natives corner of their eyes. They look and was shock to find what they are looking for. A was thick, muscled and have huge antlers on his head. The natives have find a good kill. But they just watch in shock as the animal was approaching from behind Claire. It was not attacking in way..more of a curious he snap a twig under his hoove(?) loud enough for Claire to stop tracing and turn around swiftly. She was in awe and smile. She stood up and walking slowly forward, hands sticking outward to touch. The stag did not stop but did go cautiously. Soon it smell her hand then puts his muzzle in it, melting in her touch. She stoke softly on his muzzle. Both the two natives look in shock but Ratonhnhaké:ton was then putting a thought in his head. What if he was the stag. Feeling her warm, soft touch stroking against him. Soon that thought ended. The stag snap his head up, ears prick and then leap off into the two natives both curse slightly, letting their kill leap away. They look to see why the deer leap off. Then what they saw something shocking Ratonhnhaké:ton to widen his eyes in fear. A cougar was stalking right behind Claire.

It approach slowly, is eyes carry lust. Lust for Claire. Lust for her flesh ...and blood. lust to kill. Is as if she was a lovely doe being court by the stag a few moments ago, ready to bond until the preadotor will ponuce on the doe, ready to devour. It growl lound enough for the girl. She turn and gasp in fear, eyes widen in horror. She step away slowly. Her breathing quicken as her chest rise and fall, with ber lips parted forair. It was a delicous sight for a predotor...whether is animal ...or man. Ratohnhaké:ton then spring off the branch to the ground and run toward her. The cougar jump at her but Ratonhnhaké:ton push her away, an inch away for the cougar's claws to tear a cloth of her sleeves. Both him and Claire start to rolled down a hill, their bodies pounding against each other. Soon they stop with him on top of her. He groan and look down at her. His heart beat quicken. She was inches close to him. She was unconcious from the impact and look peacefully. She look like a sleeping angel. He then smell a scent around her. A sweet, flower fragrance that he inhales it. He notice that her breasts are pressing against his chest as well as his lower body pressing against hers through their clothing. He felt his lower body heated and a slight buldge in his pants. He then blushes madly and his breathing turn raspy. She then began ti stirr and open her aluring, blue eyes to meet his dark ones. She didnt screwm she just stare. Ratonhnhaké:ton stare back looking deep into her eyes before he is a very suggestive position with her and quickly get off and stood away by a few feet. Claire push herself up into a sitting position and looks at this boy. He stare back. They share this moment before Claire look behind him, screams and points.

He turn around to be pounce by the cougar. He use his strength to push him off. He then he use his tomahawk to slice the cougars face. It roar in pain. Then it try to attack by Ratonhnhaké:ton but his become overwhelm with too much pain and blood loss that he ran back into the bushes. Ratonhnhaké:ton held his guard for a few moments before he relax and turn to the girl. Claire was staring in shock. She then stood up, her ponytail was messing with a locks escaping and frame her face. She want to thank him for saving his life but thinks he doesn't understand english. She then figure away. She walk to him and with her tiptoe on flats, kiss his cheek. Ratonhnhaké:ton was froze and feeling the warmth on his cheek. She pulled away and caress his cheek of where she kiss him, she gently brush his black hair softly. "Thank you." she said, softly and warmly. Ratonhnhaké:ton was frozen for a moment of her caressing him in thanking so he decided to do the same thing she done for return. He let his hand caress her cheek, feel her soft cheek and brushing a lock of silky hair away. "Your welcome." He said. She was surprise for him speaking english but is not gonna to say anything about it. A idea pop into Ratonhnhaké:ton's mind. He left her to go to grounf near from them,he bended down and grab something before walking back to her. He then hand it to her. It was the flower she was trancing eariler. Claire look in surprise."I-Its lovely" she stammer before she gently grasp it from his hand. Then look at him. He was young yet he have a chisled face, dark skin, and black hair. He is rather a sight to behold. He stare her back looking that she has a very slim figure and is very different from the white man he met. He continue to gaze at her and her gazing back before something interuppted them. "Claire!" it was the same elderly voice from before. Claire look and saw her father riding his chestnust horse toward her. He look elderly but yet still held a fatherly appearence. She look back at to the native boy to say something before she stop to fing he isn't there anymore. She was slightly sadden for she didn't get to know his name. "Claire." She turn around and saw her father getting off the horse. "Claire, my god what happend to you? you look like a mess." He said, as he gesture to her torn sleeve and loose ponytail. "Come now, we better get home" He said and take her to the horse andsettle her on top. She hold tightly to the flower and hold on to her father as he start to rode off. She turn to look st where the boy gone and then her and her father left.

Ratonhnhaké:ton was watching them leave behind some bushes. He was rather disappointed she have left. He turn to find his smug smile friend. "_What?"_ he said their language. "_I think your went a little over the cloud with this girl."_ Kanen'tó:kon said, snickering. "_Yes, well I hope you enjoy this little break of a show because we have more work to be_ done."Ratonhnhaké:ton said rather harshly and made a gesture for his friend to march forward. His friend just hold a smug grin and walk away. Ratonhnhaké:ton then made to follow him but he step on something. He look down and saw the book Claire was drawing eariler. He pick it up and turn the page to see good picture of nature in every little detail. He then decided to held on to the book just in case if he meet her again. Something about her made begin to think...Is all of white men evil? even for a woman? either, he will figure it out.

**Been quite some time now, I could try anx finish as I can. Forgive me for the mistype, is the tablet. is hard to work with.**

**NOTE: The picture in the title cover, i do NOT drew it. Is been done by a wonderful artist in deviantART by the name of ~leejun35. The women in the picture is Hungarian model, Barbara Palvin but she look sooo much like my Assassin Creed OC. **


End file.
